Pyro Gets Bored
by PyroManiacDragon
Summary: Pyro gets bored when the other Acolytes leave him alone at the base. You know this won't end well.


Pyro Gets Bored

Pyro sat on the couch and stared at his lighter as he flicked it on and off. Magneto and the other Acolytes had gone on a mission, but he hadn't been allowed to come. Something about explosives being involved. So there had been that little incident at the firework warehouse a couple months ago, but they were going the blow the place up anyways; it was Magneto's own fault that he didn't get out soon enough. Besides, they were only second-degree burns; Pyro deserved another chance.

Pyro sighed; he was so bored … and hungry. His face lit up, "I know, I should have a barbecue! Yeah, nice barbecued steak." He leapt off the couch and dashed to the kitchen. When he neared the door he slowed, spotting a fly hovering above the table. Flicking on his lighters and transforming the flame into a lion, he stalked his prey. "Crikey. Look at the size of this bugger!" he exclaimed creeping closer. "Gotcha!" he screamed as his fire lion pounced, burning the table as well. But Pyro didn't seem to notice or care as he made his lion run around the kitchen, igniting the cabinets as it went.

Leaving the charred kitchen, the barbecue forgotten due to his short attention span, Pyro went in search of something else to do. "I should go find my flamethrower! Not that I don't love you, my little Sheila, but the more fire the better." he said stroking his lighter. "Now where does Mags keep it? Probably in his room," Pyro ran upstairs but stopped and glared at the door to Magneto's personal room and office. It was metal. "Figures." Pyro muttered trying to figure out how he could burn through it. Pyro stared at the walls, then his face lit up. The door may be metal, but the wall around it wasn't. Cackling with delight from outwitting his boss, Pyro quickly whipped out his lighter and created an inferno that soon reduced the wall to ashes. Kicking down the metal door, Pyro stepped inside.

"Crikey." He breathed, "This place is enormous." The high-ceilinged room was at least five times larger than the rooms of the other Acolytes and had a huge bed and a desk with a very high-tech computer. Pyro however, paid no attention and began searching the room. "Now if I were Magneto, and I wanted the hide a flamethrower, where would I put it?" the Aussie wondered aloud as he looked under the bed. Finding nothing, he absent-mindedly set it on fire. "Maybe he hid it in the closet." Burning open the door he rummaged through Magneto's closet, until he found a box. "Woo hoo! Jackpot!" Pyro yelled in delight as he tore open the box and located his beloved flamethrower. He immediately put it on. "Yeah! Now I can really burn some stuff!" Pyro cackled hysterically as he created fire animals and had them race around Magneto's room.

With his flaming horseman galloping ahead of him, Pyro proceeded to the other Acolytes room. The first one he came to was Piotr's. It was filled with wooden crates, "What is it with this guy and crates? I swear all he ever does is move them around the base. But who cares? These suckers will light up instantly!" And indeed they did. Pyro quickly moved on to the next room, which was Sabertooth's. As he jiggled the doorknob, he discovered it was locked. Looking at the thick wooden door he began to laugh hysterically. "Honestly, you'd think the little kitty would know by know that anyone who wants to get into his room isn't gonna be stopped by a door.' Burning it to a crisp Pyro stepped inside and saw… "Yarn! A big ball of yarn, you've gotta be kidding me, I never thought he actually had one," Pyro chortled; transforming his fire into little flame kittens and having them play with the it. "You guys have fun," he called back to them as he left. "Now on to Gambit's room," he said to himself. Once he reached the thief's door, Pyro discovered it would be much more difficult to get into than the others. The walls appeared to be metal and the metal door also had multiple locks. "This is gonna call for some heavy-duty firepower!" he said creating a massive fire dragon. Within minutes he had melted enough of the door to enter. The room seemed surprisingly plain until St. John opened the closet. "Wow!" said the shocked Australian, "This must be where Remy keeps all his loot." Inside the spacious closet were piles of or Mardi Gras beads, jewelry, a trumpet signed by B.B. King, and countless other valuables. "Hey," the pyromaniac yelled as he rummaged through a pile and picked up a pair of Charmander pajamas, "These are mine! The bloody Cajun's been stealing my stuff!" Furious, the mutant ignited the thief's treasure, burning it to a mound of smoldering embers. Then he created a herd of flaming giraffes, zebras, and elephants to stampede around the base, which cheered him up a bit. By the time the Acolytes returned he was cackling and dancing in the smoking remains of what had once been Magneto's headquarters.

Magneto sighed to himself as he transported the Acolytes back to headquarters. The mission had been a disaster and he couldn't wait to go to his room and rest. As he neared the headquarters he was stunned the see an inferno where it had once been and Pyro dancing in the smoldering wreckage.

"What have you done to my base?!" the master of magnetism shouted.

"Burned it o' course. Why do you ask such obvious questions, Mags?" responded Pyro gleefully.

"I leave you alone for three hours only to find my base burned to the ground!" Magneto bellowed, resisting the urge to kill the insolent pyromaniac. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ya gotta love it!" Pyro laughed.


End file.
